Danger Games
Danger Games is the fourth through sixth episode of the fourth season of Henry Danger. It premiered on November 25, 2017. Plot When Dr. Minyak plans to ruin Double G's worldwide charity concert, Captain Man and Kid Danger join forces with the Game Shakers to defeat Dr. Minyak and keep Double G safe. Cast Henry Danger Main Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) *Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop *Riele Downs as Charlotte Bolton *Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Game Shakers Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Benjamin Flores Jr. as Triple G *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Winston Story as Trent Overunder *Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman *Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak *Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort *Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart *Kelly Sullivan as Siren Hart *Bubba Ganter as Bunny (Game Shakers) *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless (Game Shakers) Special Guest Cast *Demarjay Smith as Rico *Snoop Dogg as himself Song A song and accompanying music video by Snoop Dogg respectively titled Danger Games was released in November 2017 to tie in with the crossover. Trivia *This is the first 90 minute (or 3-part) special of Henry Danger, making it the first episode to be as long as a full length feature film. *This crossover will be the second crossover for Henry Danger (Danger & Thunder) second Dan Schneider universe crossover, after iParty with Victorious. *Unlike the first crossover (which only featured Phoebe and Max), the full main casts of both shows are slated to appear. *The title may be a spoof of the Hunger Games. *A clip of this episode was shown on September 9, 2017 in a new episode of The After Party, and according to the clip, Dr. Minyak will appear in this episode. *Since this is a Henry Danger episode it is unlikely the Game Shakers studio will be shown a lot. *This episode will air at 8pm - 9:30pm EST. *Hudson will wear the Kid Danger uniform. *The game that will be seen in the episode, Crime Warp, released on November 16th. *This might be the last new episode to air in the year 2017. *Snoop Dogg makes a special appearance in this episode. *When Trip is flipping through the channels on the TV, a brief clip of the iCarly episode "iGet Pranky", can be seen playing on the channel "TeenNick". *Jake is revealed to be 38 and a half years old. *This is not the first confirmation of Henry Danger and Game Shakers being in the same universe. In One Henry, Three Girls: Part 1, Charlotte is seen playing Sky Whale, and in Gas Or Fail, Ray is seen playing Octopie. *The Game Shakers consisting of Babe, Kenzie, Trip, and Hudson all find out that Henry and Ray are Kid Danger and Captain Man, however, they agree to keep their identities secret. *This is Siren Hart's first appearance in Season 4. *It is revealed that Dr. Minyak and Nurse Cohort live together in a storage unit. Image Gallery }}}}}}}}}' image gallery, click }}}}}}/Image Gallery|here. |info= }} Video Gallery }}}}}}}}}' video gallery, click }}}}}}/Video Gallery|here. |info= }} Category:Crossovers Category:Season 4 Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes aired in 2017 Category:Episodes Category:Episode Guide